Impassioned Endearment
by Terisutaen
Summary: During Bartz and Terra's engagement party, Tidus decided to go with his boyfriend, Firion, to the celebration. However, Tidus ends up telling him the entire truth to the mild twinges he has been having throughout the month.
1. Prologue

_Two years after the birth..._

"_Two years have passed already and our child is almost two years old, I still remember the day where I felt her... inside of me, you didn't panic because you already knew, didn't you? You knew we were bound to start a family one way or another, and... It just felt right. It felt perfect. You started to worry about how I was going to get cut open; you were worried about the birth, weren't you? I remember you told me that she was as beautiful as me, that she had my hair colour, and your sweet amber eyes. The day of her birth was the most precious day of my life._

_When I and Adira would play in the sea, you would only watch us; I miss it when you join us. I remember before we even became lovers... that we would always play in the sea, and you called me __your baby __the first time I started to cry in front of you. Do you remember?_

_That potion you gave me, I still have it... I mean the bottle, the fact that you truly cared about me that day had brought me closer to you... until I could finally kiss you. I never want to lose it. Being this close, to be able to smell your calm scent, your presence always around me... I feel special. It's like I'm your star Blitzer and you're my silver warrior... instead you called me your angel, and those words stayed with me... and will probably forever, too._

_The fact I have you and Adira... I couldn't ask for anything more, you both complete me. Our baby is like a gift sent to us... but I don't know by whom. Just, the fact she is OUR baby, makes me feel happy, and once she's a little older... I'll teach her how to Blitz._

_Rosebud... I'm glad that you're her father and also my fiancé."_


	2. Chapter 1

_The beginning..._

"I'll race you there, rosebud!" Tidus sniggered with hilarity as he began to dart along the tidy lane, the sunset's glow shimmering across the area and resting upon the crown of Tidus's dirty blonde locks as he ran.

During the hours before sunset, Tidus appeared to be dressed in a cropped yellow jacket along with a pair of silk dungaree straps; he even wore his casual shorts, the Zanarkand Abes symbol exposed in bright crimson, upon the material of his tattered trouser leg. He happened to be rather eager for the get-together this evening, only to celebrate Bartz and Terra's engagement. Tidus decided to celebrate it with his boyfriend, simply because Bartz was a close friend to Tidus and also Firion, as well.

Approaching their desired destination, it appeared to be more like a lake house, beautifully decorated with a garden crammed with nature, flora as well as the cool breeze. The front entrance appeared to have a blazing light on either side of the door, as orange and scarlet flames took their turn to flicker, one after another. The gate already appeared to be wide open, as the scent of incense flew by, creating such a calm aroma.

A rather faint string of pain emerged within Tidus's abdomen, which encouraged Tidus to slightly grimace unpleasantly, this soreness only lasted for at least five seconds, but the core of Tidus's stomach had been aching for a while now, almost a month already, but he only wanted to come to this celebration to see his friend, Bartz, it would be unusual for him to cancel. Tidus had the thought that he could possibly be carrying a small child within him, although it did not seem expected, he could only feel something growing, due to these sensitive twinges, each day.

"Hungry, Tidus?" A calm voice spoke before him as Bartz let out a quiet chuckle of amusement afterwards, a wide grin painted along his lips as he seemed rather excited for his engagement party. "I thought I could hear a slight rumbling sound coming from your stomach."

"...I could hear that, too." Firion commented, which encouraged a faint blush to dust upon Tidus's features as his lips twisted into a slight pout, his dark eyebrows furrowing somewhat.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Tidus replied with a small snigger escaping his dry lips, he casted a fleeting glance towards the male in a vivid shade of blue and also golden trimmings, almost like charms with different colours. He started to stroll with haste through the entrance of the building as Firion followed the other rather quickly, a small beam widening along his lips. "...Not so fast, Tidus..."

Turning to face the other with a mischievous expression painted upon his features as he was standing by the doorway to the dining room, already. A parade of plates crammed with cupcakes and biscuits that were nicely displayed upon the glass surface of the dining table, from sweet to savoury, along with a set of beautifully lit candles that were placed in the centre of the furniture.

"Heh, nice place you got here, Bartz!" Tidus commented with such a boyish tone of voice, as he turned his head somewhat to glance at the chocolate biscuits that were piled on a plate as he casually ambled towards them, afterwards.

"Thanks, Tidus! Terra decorated the place." Bartz said with a soft chuckle, as he casted a quick glance at the other who was now taking a few biscuits from the plate along with a couple of cupcakes, placing one into his mouth as he crammed the rest into his pouch that remained at the back of his waist. "...Tidus don't take everything!"

"Oh Bartz, I'm sure only a couple won't hurt." Tidus mumbled somewhat, finding it rather tricky to speak whilst a portion of the biscuit was half-way between his lips, already. "I've only taken three."

Approaching the other, Firion lifted the roof of Tidus's pouch with his fingertips, only to take out one biscuit for himself which encouraged the biscuit in Tidus's mouth to fall out and onto the polished ground as he let out a groan of frustration. "That's mine, Firion!"

"No, no. That is yours on the floor. This is mine." Firion spoke in a calm tone of voice, his small smile widening a little. Tidus's lips curled into a slight pout as he turned to face the other male, he folded his arms over his chest, letting out a quiet huff. "Oh? Is someone getting angry?" Firion teased as he eventually slid his arms around the male's love handles, holding him rather close towards the warmth of his own body.

"No... No way..." Tidus muttered quietly as he gawped towards the side somewhat, Firion leaned downwards slightly only to place a small kiss onto Tidus's third temple, lightly, a small snigger escaping his throat afterwards, as a small smile eventually curled upon Tidus's lips once more. Tugging onto the material of Firion's blue shirt, Tidus whispered quietly towards the other, in hope that Bartz would not be able to hear. "Firion... can you come to the bathroom with me!?"

"...Why?" Firion asked, a faint blush almost running across his features in slight embarrassment.

"Because I just want you to come with me..."

"...Fine."

Grasping onto Firion's left-hand rather tightly, Tidus strolled in front of Firion with haste and away from the dining table, approaching the staircase, the flight of steps appeared to be twisted somewhat, rather curled. Bartz still happened to be standing by the doorway of the front entrance, Cloud and Squall had finally arrived, with a bottle of alcohol within Squall's right-hand. Tidus made an attempt to dash up the stairs with Firion following behind him, running before Cloud and Squall could even notice them.

Finally approaching the bathroom door, Tidus opened it in a gradual movement, in hope that nobody would be inside already; he dragged Firion behind rather gently. As soon as the two males strolled inside, Tidus closed the door behind him, pressing his back against it afterwards whilst he kindly slipped his arms around Firion's collar, rather tightly.

"What's wrong, Tidus?" Firion asked in a soft tone of voice, almost in a whisper as he draped his left-arm around Tidus's waist, locking it around rather delicately. "Have I done something wrong?"

Shaking his head somewhat, keeping his ocean gawp staring towards those amber orbs, as his rims curled into a small smile of bliss. Of course, Tidus absolutely adored the sight of those striking features as well as the calm touches upon his body, especially his waist. Firion had always seemed to make Tidus feel safe within his arms, constantly. "...I'm just happy you're here with me."

Only a speck of redness dusted upon Firion's coco-coloured cheeks whilst he leaned downwards only to place a soft peck onto Tidus's forehead. "I love you, Tidus." He whispered softly, as he ran the palms of both his hands firmly onto Tidus's outer thighs, curling his fingertips somewhat. Lifting the smaller male slightly from the ground in a gradual movement, Tidus automatically coiled both of his slender legs around Firion's waist, his back still pressed against the door ever so gently; Firion swept the palms of both his hands towards Tidus's rear, only to support his balance, he leaned inwards only to catch Tidus's dry lips in a sweet, obsessive kiss, as Tidus tilted his head towards the side somewhat, in attempt to deepen the adoring buss.

Although Tidus's limbs continued to feel rather fatigued, rather worn-out, he decided to pay no heed to this emotion, at this very moment. During the rather passionate canoodle, Firion placed the palm of his right-hand gently onto the male's cheek, only to part his lips from Tidus's in a gradual motion, ending it with a faint peck upon the other's rims, as he casted a warm gaze into those shimmering, ocean hues, noticing his reflection within them.

"...You're so beautiful." Firion uttered in a whisper, his thumb delicately stroking along the male's soft skin, over the faint reddish blush that soon occurred.

"Heh, I prefer 'handsome'." Tidus laughed silently, leaning his head backwards against the wall, his fairly faint blush still stuck to his skin, in slight embarrassment.

Rolling his amber hues ever so slightly at Tidus's statement, "Don't be so cheeky." Firion chuckled somewhat in amusement before leaning his forehead against the smaller males ever so lightly, gawping into those vivid orbs. "So, how is my wild rose?"

Tidus's beam curled into a small smile instead, realizing that one flattering remark. "Your wild rose? Me? I-I'm fine..." He sniggered quietly, rather nervous, Firion never seemed to give Tidus such a compliment, but Tidus felt rather pleased within, as if he meant a great deal to the silver-haired warrior.

"Well, yes. Who else would be my wild rose?" Firion whispered charmingly, the palm of his right-hand gently brushing along the smaller male's waist eventually, he placed only a delicate peck onto the tip of Tidus's nose, lightly.

"Firion..." Tidus spoke in a soft tone of voice, almost in a mutter, his ocean-tinted orbs staring directly towards the other, as he let out a quiet whimper. "...I think I could be pregnant."

"...Tidus?"

Of course, this news happened to be fairly surprising for Firion, although he did not believe it could be true, even Tidus could not believe, and he yet needed to know for sure, if it were true. "...I'll need to find out for sure, Firion."


	3. Chapter 2

_The night after the celebration..._

Throughout the late hours of dusk, Tidus continued to feel unwell, his stomach feeling fairly anxious, he eventually rose his torso, his gaze turning to face the male beside him, it seemed as if he was in a very light slumber and could easily be awoken. Tidus appeared to be dressed in a white shirt and a pair of dark shorts, which seemed to be his nightwear. He carefully slipped out of the double divan, in hope not to wake the other, before approaching the bathroom in very hushed footsteps, in a gradual movement. The bathroom appeared to be around the corner within their bedroom, somewhat casual for their apartment layout.

"Ugh..." A quiet groan slipped passed his lips, he only had the thought that perhaps he had a heatstroke, maybe this nauseous feeling could be the effects of the weather. Yesterday, he had to pick up groceries with his beloved boyfriend, Firion, along with visiting Bartz to celebrate his engagement, and the weather happened to be scorching with heat. Although, this unusual feeling within his stomach became very tense throughout the month, Tidus desperately wanted to rest.

Tidus and Firion have only been together for a few years and have already moved in with each other, and there were absolutely no plans for their future, yet. Tidus appeared to be a faithful person, incredibly loyal, despite his childish moments. They became lovers once Chaos was finally defeated; almost five years had passed from then. Tidus still has the bottle that Firion once gave him, which had a cure potion inside; it appeared to be sitting upon the stall next to his side of the bed. That one item appeared to be very precious to him.

Placing the palm of his right-hand over his tender stomach, he let out a quiet whimper of irritation, in hope that this unusual cramp would soon ease. He had the feeling of being unusually fatigued; his body would not normally ache, nor would it feel this exhausted. Although, his stomach did feel rather anxious, that could be a sign. Although, he knew perfectly well of what it might be.

Tidus opened the nearby drawer by the sink of the bathroom, a home pregnancy test lingering inside, within a box. Tidus held the item within his right-hand, he bit onto his lower lip in slight frustration, and nevertheless he seemed curious. Tidus decided it was a good idea to try out this test. Before anything, he settled the box onto the worktop beside the vase of plastic, reddish roses. Facing the sink only to turn on the tap of hot water; he squirted some hand wash within the palm of his left-hand, rubbing the fragranced liquid over his flawless skin before rinsing the soap, only to clean the dirt from his hands.

"This'll be quick..." He muttered to himself with a quiet huff escaping his throat. Slipping his bare fingertips into the tiny box, he carefully removed the test stick from its packaging, and also the bubble wrapper that appeared to be coating it. Tidus appeared to be fairly anxious, and he hoped for an answer to this tense feeling within his abdomen. He grabbed a small cup from the surface of the worktop, a rather faint blush started to run across his cheeks as he started to urinate into the container, and then slightly sinking the test stick into the liquid, afterwards, waiting for his answer.

A parallel line ran across the blank section of the test eventually, along with another, both tinted with the colour of crimson. Tidus's lips curled into a slight smile at the outcome, he placed the palm of his right-hand over his stomach and began to stroke very lightly, in a very gradual motion as his ocean hues gawped at the tiny bump upon his abdomen. "Hey, little guy..." Tidus whispered to the unborn child, those words did not seem to echo within the bathroom, but Firion could hear those soft words from the male which encouraged him to let out a slight snigger of amusement, "I wonder who he's talking to," Firion whispered, "...Probably himself."

Slipping the test into his side pocket within his shorts, a wide beam across his lips, he strolled out of the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind him. Tidus gradually drew near the bed once more. Firion opened his eyes, revealing his shimmering amber hues, he noticed his young lover crawling into the bed beside him; Firion placed the palm of his right-hand onto the male's waist, brushing upwards and downwards along his side, a warm smile curling upon his lips. "Is everything all right, Tidus?"

Tidus nodded in a quick movement; rather nervously as his lips twisted into a small frown, he leaned inwards only to place a gentle kiss onto the male's cheek, remaining hushed. He rested onto his side, facing the other, the palm of his hand brushing over the male's cheek. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, rosebud..." Tidus spoke in a whisper, smiling a little towards the other.

Draping an arm around Tidus's waist, pulling him much closer towards himself; he placed a very gentle kiss onto Tidus's forehead. "Its fine, love..." Firion chuckled quietly. Those words caused a faint blush to run across Tidus's cheeks, his caramel-coloured lips curling into a rather cheeky smile, he appeared to be rather embarrassed, in a comfortable way of course. Firion could not help but smile brightly, gently brushing his thumb along the pink blush soon occurred.

Tidus appeared to be at the age of seventeen whilst Firion was a little older; he decided to accept this fate, even if Firion did not know about the pregnancy, yet. Tidus could not keep his mind away from the test, he appeared to be pleased since him and his beloved partner was starting a family at last. However, his fear was telling him about it.

"Firion..." Tidus whispered in a soft tone of voice, his facial expression becoming rather serious. "I'm... uh... I love you." He whispered with a small chuckle escaping his lips, he decided to wait until the morning to tell Firion about his gravidity.

"And I love you, Tidus." Firion whispered in response to Tidus's statement, he leaned closer only to place a kiss onto the young male's lips, rather passionately, holding it for a few precious moments before releasing. Only his amber hues staring into those sapphire orbs, his rims curling into a sweet smile, once again. Firion allowed his fingertips to lightly tickle along Tidus's side, encouraging a squeak to escape from the young male's throat. His lips curled into a wide grin of amusement, a silent chuckle slipping passed his lips as he leaned downwards to lift Tidus' white shirt, his lips blowing against the young male's abdomen, whilst he gently tickled the young male's sides. Tidus only laughed with enjoyment, tilting his head backwards to almost scream with hilarity.

Tidus could not help but lift his slender leg somewhat; he made an attempt to kick the other with the base of his foot, in hope that Firion would stop. "...Get off me, Firion..." He giggled heavily in amusement, tears beginning to run down his cheeks from laughter.

Firion casted a gawp up at his lover, letting out a quiet chuckle of enjoyment as he placed a kiss onto the blonde male's abdomen, encouraging a faint reddish blush to immediately run across Tidus's features once more. Firion carefully draped his muscular arms around the male's love handles. "Don't cry, Tidus." Firion teased, a cheeky smile widening upon his lips, leaning upwards to place a gentle kiss upon Tidus's nose.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Firion asked once more, loosening his grip from the male's waist in a gradual movement, only to gently hold both of Tidus's hands into his, both of his thumbs delicately stroking the male's knuckles in the same motion, upwards and then downwards, very gradually.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling well, is all." Tidus responded in a quiet tone, as his lips curled into a small smile towards the other, he rested his head against the soft pillow beneath him; he gently slipped his fingers out from Firion's grasp, only to place his right-hand underneath the pillow that his head was resting on, for comfort. "And I'm tired."

"Oh?" His lips twisted into a slight frown as his amber hues gawped into those shimmering ocean orbs, letting out a low groan shortly afterwards, even though he seemed somewhat concerned for the young male, he gently draped his arms around Tidus's waist once more, holding about his hips sloppily yet delicately. "...I hope you feel better in the morning, Tidus."

Soon leaning inwards to place a sweet peck onto Firion's jawbone, "Thanks, rosebud." Tidus responded in a whisper, shifting his body towards the other until his small bump gently pressed against Firion's stomach, as if to nuzzle into him, inhaling his calming aroma and sweet minty breath.

Brushing the palm of his left-hand along Tidus's back quite gently, whilst Tidus's arms were pressed against Firion's chest, which was covered by a blue shirt, Tidus could still feel his veined muscle against his bare skin, as his hands were curled into slight fists, comfortably. Soon pressing his lips against Firion's, simply placing a gentle peck before fluttering his eyelids shut, hiding the ocean blue behind them.

"...My baby." Firion complimented the other with a whisper, a flattering remark which encouraged Tidus to let out a quiet giggle of amusement, he was sure that Firion did not mean the unborn within his womb, Tidus would normally act childish, and that was what Firion had meant by the word.

* * *

><p>Cracking the egg shell with a folk, and letting the whites plunge onto the pan with haste, if Firion was awake then he would have probably cooked breakfast for Tidus, and it would have most likely been a bit more than just an egg. Leaving the pan for a little while, without turning on the flame of course, Tidus was not ready to fry his egg, just yet.<p>

Sunbeams screamed throughout the curtains, as rays of sunlight danced within the inner room, against the walls as well as the furniture, Tidus swept back the beautifully designed curtains, opening them wide, allowing the daylight to enter the room entirely. Although Tidus appeared to be twelve weeks pregnant, he could almost feel another heartbeat, rather faint, within his abdomen, which encouraged him to slowly caress the lower part of his stomach, lightly.

Tidus appeared to be in the living room, dutifully cleaning the area without having to be asked to do so, since he was soon to be a parent, he thought it was best to start acting like one. Firion slipped his arms around the male's waist, which encouraged a wide, sweet smile to curl upon Tidus's lips. "How are you feeling, Tidus?"

"Finally, you're up!" The blonde turned his head somewhat to place a very tender kiss onto Firion's lips, "...There is something I've gotta tell ya..." Tidus spoke in a rather stern tone of voice, yet almost in a whisper, his gloved fingertips curling around the male's hand, as if to be holding it, he directed the other into the bedroom, taking a seat onto the bed, Firion sitting down afterwards, those twinkling ocean hues shooting a gaze into those shimmering amber orbs, worry within them, even though Firion had already somewhat knew about the child, already.

"What is it, Tidus?" Firion whispered, placing the palm of his right-hand onto the male's cheek, delicately brushing up and then downwards, in a gentle, slow movement with his thumb, as if to care. Firion appeared to be rather concerned; he placed his free hand over the male's which rested on his outer thigh; he was trying his best to be comforting. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Shaking his head just gently, in a very gradual movement; he leaned inwards to gently kiss the other's thin lips, holding the kiss for a few valuable moments. Whilst doing so, he slipped his left-hand into his side trouser pocket, after brushing Firion's hand away just gently, Tidus pulled out the previous test that he recently used a few hours ago, placing it into the male's lap with haste. He parted his lips from Firion's very slowly; Firion's amber stare immediately dropping onto the object that was placed within his lap, a bright pink blush crept across Tidus's features as goose-bumps would form upon his flawless, tanned skin, he bit onto his lower lip in slight irritation, almost distressed. Of course, he was pleased about the newcomer, but it was the answer he was waiting for which bothered him, almost.

"Tidus..." Firion spoke in a very calm tone of voice, which attracted Tidus's attention; the silvery-haired male placed his left palm over Tidus's lower stomach, feeling the same heartbeat as Tidus felt, which seemed fairly faint. He leaned inwards to place a very gentle kiss onto the younger male's lips, his rims curling into a soft smile as soon as he released, "...That is wonderful!"

The news about the little one appeared to be breathtaking to Firion. He could not help but drape his arms around Tidus's waist, holding him much closer towards himself; his amber orbs gawping into those ocean hues, lovingly. A small smile curled upon his lips, as he delicately caressed the male's abdomen, gently stroking, feeling that little heartbeat strike against his palm, lightly. Firion glanced down at the little bump, leaning downwards only to place a soft kiss onto the crown of Tidus's abdomen, which encouraged a light chuckle to escape Tidus's lips.

"Hey, little one..." Firion whispered, "...I... can't wait to see you." He beamed widely with happiness, his thumb stroking delicately against Tidus's stomach. Tidus placed the palm of his hand gently onto Firion's silvery tresses, brushing his gloved fingertips throughout those soft strands, a joyful expression soon painting upon his features; he absolutely loved the sweet kiss upon his impregnated abdomen, letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

"But..." Firion barely whispered, shooting a glance up at his lover, "How are you going to give birth, Tidus?" He was unsure, since he had never really ended up in this situation before, although he felt prepared for what was to come next, there were many questions to be asked, lingering within the back of his mind, constantly.

"Well, I'd have to get cut open, I guess." Tidus responded, rather bluntly, lifting his shoulders and then lowering them once more, performing a slight shrug. He did not seem too concerned about the labour. Tidus somewhat knew that his father would call him a crybaby, if he were to be terrified.

"...I'm sure there is another way for you to be able to give birth to our child." Firion said, sitting upwards as he folded his muscular arms over his chest, parting his lips a tad only to let out a light huff.

"Like what, Firion? I'd rather do this the normal way. At least the baby will be okay."

"You are not getting hurt. We'd have to think of a way without surgery. ...You need to somehow have female body parts during labour... something that'll wear off after a certain amount of time. You know, there is a possibility that you could become paralyzed after a caesarean section..." Firion was not entirely sure; he merely wanted Tidus to be out of harm's way during labour; he wanted him to be safe, since he did make a promise to protect a long while ago.

"Like a potion or something!?" Tidus questioned, a blonde brow perking upwards. "How is that going to work, Firion!? Black magick... it could damage, right?"

"Not if it is used properly and in a sensible way. I'd have to think of something." Firion's lips curled into a slight smile towards the other, "But at the moment, let's focus on our baby."


	4. Chapter 3

_Four months later..._

"Let's go out for the night, my treat." Firion said with a soft smile curling upon his lips, the palms of both his hands positioned against Tidus's shoulders as he leaned downwards only to place a gentle kiss onto the male's lips, very delicately. Placing the palm of his gloved hand against Firion's coco-coloured cheek, Tidus returned the gentle buss, parting his lips shortly afterwards, gradually.

"That'd be great, Firion, I'd love to." Tidus replied with a slight chuckle escaping his lips, his ocean-coloured orbs gawping into those amber hues, he could not stop, that tawny colour glimmering as he continued to gawk at his own reflection within those orbs.

"Shall we set off then, my love?" he swept the palm of his right-hand from Tidus's shoulder and down towards his hand, beginning to grasp it rather gently whilst he gradually approached the front door, shortly after.

Setting out in the late night, the cool breeze striking against their tanned skin, Firion swathed an arm around Tidus's shoulders as Tidus kept his fingertips scrunching against Firion's white coloured jacket. The weather appeared to be rather chilly, but also somewhat warm, as if the temperature had suddenly dropped. The almost dark sky appeared to be lit up with stars, shimmering with vibrancy, as the glow glistened upon their skin, giving a somewhat pale appearance, yet it seemed romantic, outside within the evening, together under the star light.

Buildings were created throughout those five years since Feral Chaos was finally fought and defeated, forming a small market town for those people who lived within the area, world even. Although these times seemed rather modern now, the area still had a traditional exposure.

His hand positioned against his abdomen once more, Tidus would never feel curious outside, he kept himself close towards Firion's side, lightly tugging onto his white jacket with each footstep they took, fortunately the café was quite close to where they lived. Tidus only felt curious due to his gravidity, which seemed like a natural part of being pregnant.

Finally drawing near their desired destination, all lit up with glowing amber lights, surrounding the restaurant, it appeared to be quite small yet round, almost tucked within the corner, as it would seem anyway, enclosed with flora and a cool breeze.

Entering the small café, Firion kindly directed Tidus towards a small round table that sat nearby a window, which would often have a kitten sit on its ledge, unfortunately the kitten was not around within this evening, and perhaps it was at home or maybe on its way. The smell of incense would fill the area, leaving a pleasant yet quite a strong aroma. The entire place was beautifully decorated with images upon the turquoise painted wall of magnum opus's as well as masterpieces, which gave the café such a stunning aura. The crystal floor which appeared to be the shade of black seemed to be glimmering with sparkles.

"Oh wow..." Tidus spoke to himself, "You spoil me, rosebud." he chuckled softly before taking a seat onto the leather armchair that appeared to be near the left-hand side of the table, as Firion followed shortly after, parking himself onto the seat opposite Tidus.

"I'm only trying my best to impress you, Tidus."

"You already do, you know." Tidus's lips widened into a charming beam, quite happily, as he reached over the table somewhat only to pick out a menu from the little holder that rested at the very end of the table, nearby the window, only to take a quick look at the set of choices.

Firion could only smile at Tidus's words; he knew they were sincere, although he felt the need to try a little harder to amaze the other since he will soon be a father and have his own family, seeing as he was orphaned at an early age. "Is there anything you want to have, Tidus?"

"Uh... well..." he parted his lips somewhat, as if to be reading to himself instead of drooling over the presentations of the meals, examining the meat section as well as the vegetables, sweet to savoury. As Firion waited patiently for an answer, he picked out a menu for himself to peep through, although he did not fancy anything to eat.

Of course, it appeared to be the first time Tidus had desired something, especially since four months had passed already, his abdomen did not seem very large though, only a round bump, as if he was still twelve weeks pregnant, instead time flew by rather quickly.

"I want... hmm..." Tidus murmured, still pretty unsure on what he wanted to have, his azure orbs would examine the 'pick n mix' section along with already set out meals, he did not fancy any mutton or anything too dry, he turned the menu only to take a look at the back, finding a list of stews.

"Oh! I want that!" Tidus raised his voice a tad; gawping at a stew filled with all types of Citrus fruits, only because it came with a free desert, perhaps there was an offer. "You know, I haven't eaten anything since Tuesday."

Luckily the waitress arrived just in time before Firion could even respond to Tidus's remark, Tidus immediately handed her the menu as he continued to point at his desired meal, in hope that she would notice. "Is that the one you want? All right, I'll drop that in."

"Thanks!" Tidus responded to the waitress, before turning his gaze towards Firion once more, a wide grin upon his lips, rather happily. Firion placed the required Gil onto the end of the table, on top of the receipt that was recently placed in a tiny tray.

Patiently waiting for Tidus's stew, Firion did not fancy anything to eat at all, only because he wanted to treat Tidus for a night out, a romantic date, simply to be a charming boyfriend to the other, and since Tidus was carrying a child.

Slowly tugging out the plastic reddish rose that remained in a vase at the very end of the table, his amber hues somewhat gawping towards the other, Firion leaned over the table slightly only to push the stem into Tidus's golden locks, behind his ear, to be amorous. A gentle gasp escaped Tidus's lips softly, leading into a gentle giggle of amusement, his ocean-tinted orbs gawping towards the other. "What was that for, rosebud?"

"I just couldn't resist... I want to give you something."

Firion desperately wanted to take another step, a step further into the relationship. Although they have been a couple for five years now, he wanted Tidus as his fiancé. Handing the other a silver ring, it appeared to be home-made, having a dazzling sapphire pearl within the centre, whilst mini ocean gems surrounded the ring, and it was supposed to be a ring only designed for Tidus himself.

"You're giving this...to me?" he remained rather speechless, Tidus could only gawk at the beautifully designed jewels; as he carefully placed the ring onto his third finger upon his left-hand, watching the gemstones glitter. "...Thanks, rosebud..."

"You mean so much to me, you know." Firion spoke with a whisper, his lips widening into a slight smile, as a faint flush ran across his features. He was pleased that Tidus accepted the ring, which made him feel happy. Although Tidus was calm about it, his heart started to beat quite fast, fast with excitement.

"Thanks so much, Firion!" Tidus carefully rose from his seat, only to approach the other male; he slipped his arms around Firion's collar quite gently, placing a gentle kiss onto the male's cheek, a light chuckle escaping his lips, afterwards. "I love you!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Six months later..._

"How is Tidus, is he coping well?" Cecil asked as he casted a glimpse over at the selection of blankets and bedspreads that appeared to be on three separate shelves, white, pink and blue, one shelf above the other. Cecil bothered to help since Firion was a close friend of his, and so was Tidus, he clearly cared about them both.

"Well, I sure hope he's fine, he's been resting a lot." Firion responded, as he picked out two clear bottles to eventually pour milk inside. The child's bedroom was already sorted with a crib and lots of vibrant light, the basics.

* * *

><p>Nine months ago, when Firion and Tidus had discovered they were expecting their first child, they had no intention of having a home birth, it seemed rather distressing and Firion had thought they did not have the correct equipment lingering around, other than towels. But, since they had no hospital nearby, they decided a home birth was for the best, and since Firion did not wish to deal with masses of blood, he simply helped Tidus change his gender for a certain amount of time, to become a woman for six more months, using a potion of course.<p>

Within the bathroom, Tidus appeared to be in the tub, currently relaxing whilst Firion went out to meet with Cecil, to buy a few items for the child that would be arriving any time soon. The bathtub appeared to be filled with bubbles that Tidus would continue to play with, his blitzball also floating upon the soapy water; he would press the bubbles against his tanned cheeks as well as his chin, in attempt to make a bubbly beard for fun.

Tidus's pregnancy had eventually shown and his abdomen did not appear to have a large bump as he would expect, it seemed much smaller actually, even though the end of his pregnancy was almost near. Shooting a glimpse towards the water, he noticed a rather pale fluid that appeared to be running along his inner thighs, it appeared to be the colour of pink, along with a musky liquid.

"This looks bad, really bad!" Tidus whispered to himself, a worried expression painting upon his features along with a vivid blush, he immediately rose onto his feet carefully, only to get out of the bathtub. He stumbled into his bedroom with haste, only to lift up his mobile phone from the nearest furniture it had been resting on; he desperately needed to phone Firion.

Heavy gasps escaping his throat as the mobile started to buzz, a tune coming from Firion's front trouser pocket. As soon as he held his mobile within his hand, he knew it was Tidus, but he did not think the baby would be arriving, now.

"What is it, Tidus?" Firion spoke, his back leaning against the brick wall, his long, silvery strands dancing with the calm airstream, as the scorching sunbeams shone against his rather tanned flesh, he wanted to stay outside with Cecil for a bit longer.

"Can you come home now!?" Tidus panicked, beginning to sweat nervously over the telephone, feeling rather flustered. He placed the palm of his right-hand over his abdomen, performing very delicate strokes in gradual motions, in hope to ease the unexpected pains a little. "...I think I saw blood..."

"Are you feeling okay, Tidus?" Firion asked as he raised a silvery brow, somewhat puzzled on what the young male was trying to tell him. "Where was the blood, Tidus? And can you hold on for a couple more hours?"

"Just come back, Firion!" The blonde let out a quiet huff of distress, his lips twisting into a small frown, almost a pout, in hope that Firion would finally come home to check on him. Firion released a gentle sigh between dry lips, slightly nodding before hanging up.

As soon as Firion hung up his mobile, Tidus approached the double divan only to lay onto his back with the palms of his hands resting against his stomach; he could feel somewhat dull pains within his womb, as if the baby was bearing down on his bladder, although resting on his back had eased the soreness a little, he could feel mild twinges within his abdomen.

* * *

><p>Coming home with a few plastic bags crammed with blankets, small cuddly toys and soft porridge, items that were required for the baby, Firion placed them into the nearest corner of the living room, before entering the bedroom to check on Tidus.<p>

"Is everything all right, Tidus?" Firion asked, shooting a glimpse towards the young male who rested on his back, he ambled towards the other, only to take a seat beside him. Tidus's palms were resting against his abdomen; his ocean hues were gawping up at Firion, tears running along his cheeks, leaving his eyes somewhat bloodshot from the continuous weeping. "Tidus..."

His eyes widened a little, upset, he could not stand seeing Tidus this way, especially in a situation like this which appeared to be new to both of them. Firion leaned downwards only to place a sweet and gentle kiss onto Tidus's soft lips. "Try to push, I'm here now."

Lying on the mattress, Tidus tilted his head backwards into the pillows, arching his back as his lower area had felt extremely intense, he felt as if his pelvis was already splitting, his infant resting on his bladder. "Fuck... it hurts!" Tidus whimpered in a quiet tone, letting out a small scream afterwards, beginning to push.

Firion ran into the kitchen with haste, immediately turning on the tap to pour a small glass of cold water, before returning to the dimly lit bedroom to take care of his beloved fiancé. Firion crouched before the other, tucking a few towels underneath Tidus's legs shortly after.

Another scream escaped the young male's throat as he could feel himself beginning to stretch; he dug his blunt nails into the sheets beneath him, almost tearing the material as he continued to push with force, the core of his stomach releasing a large spell of pain.

"You can do it!" Firion whispered, as his amber hues' gawped towards the entrance of where the baby is expected to emerge from; Firion could notice the head already, a sign that the newborn was arriving. "...A few more pushes!"

Gritting his teeth, Tidus squeezed his eyelids shut, hiding the vivid azure behind them. He continued to push, his entire face turning a bright colour of red. "I can't do it!" Tidus whined, almost turning to his side.

"You can, Tidus!" Firion raised his voice, both of his hands grasping onto Tidus's ankles, only to hold his position. Tidus continued to sob, letting out another deafening scream; soon the entire body of the small baby eventually slid out, it cried as soon as it arrived. Firion carefully cut the umbilical cord with a pair of clean scissors, holding the small child within his arms, afterwards, eventually wrapping its body within a warm towel.

"Tidus, you did it!" he whispered, small tears forming within his eyes at the sight of their newborn baby, a cheerful smile curling upon his lips as he glanced at those tiny features, its eyes still shut. He eventually placed the infant into Tidus's arms, allowing it to rest there. Tidus's lips curled into a small smile, he felt as if he was on cloud nine, how this pain could turn into a blissful moment.

"It's a girl, rosebud!" Tidus whispered, allowing his fingertip to delicately stroke along that little, soft cheek, holding the little girl close towards his chest as he did so. He could not help but smile happily, a faint blush running across his cheeks.

"She has your hair colour." Firion whispered, "And she is as beautiful as you."

Tidus's soft lips widened into a grin at Firion's flattering remarks, although he could feel slight twinges down below, he could also feel bliss, as well. "What should her name be?"

"That is up to you since you did go through all that trouble."

"Adira, I'll call her that." Tidus whispered, shooting another gawp towards their baby girl, Firion placed a small kiss onto Tidus's forehead, smiling with pure happiness.


End file.
